Death Is Only The Beginning
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: With the Croatoan Virus eating away at the world, Emma Cooke has nothing left. Near death, she is rescued and brought to a Camp of survivors where she meets Dean Winchester. With an emotional wall a mile high, can Emma learn to survive with the famous hunter? Rating subject to change; future fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Disclaimer: All works belong to CW and respective parties. **_

1

ONLY HOPE

Emma trudged through the forest, pressing forward. The pang of hunger in her stomach was starting to numb. Her thirst wasn't as painful, and she knew she was close to death. An invisible force made her body push through the trees. _'This is it. I can't walk anymore. I just want to be done,'_ she thought to herself. The sun was going to be setting soon. After an agonizingly long few minutes, she reached a clearing near a road, and figured it a good enough spot. Sitting down on the pavement, she looked around for any signs of civilization. Finding nothing but trees and prairie ahead, she lay down on the faded road. Her last thought before losing consciousness was how thankful she was that the virus didn't kill her. She was at least going to die with her dignity. Black then clouded her mind.

* * *

Dean sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep his closest friend Tommy was driving. With the sunset approaching, they were on a time limit to return to camp. Being a quick raid for food supplies, they hadn't gone far from their refuge of Camp Chitaqua. Heavy eyes and tired shoulders plagued Dean as he longed to be alone in his cabin. Each day was a struggle, and sometimes he prayed he wouldn't wake up the next morning. However, without fail, he woke with the sun each day to lead the survivors of the Croatoan virus. Running a hand down his face, he looked out the window as the forest started to thin. They were close.

"What the hell?" Tommy said as he slowed the vehicle.

"What?" Dean asked, following Tommy's gaze. His friend's dark eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he pulled the Jeep over and put it in park.

"Look," Tommy said, pointing at a dirty lump in the middle of the road. Dean got out, gun raised, and approached the figure. As he got closer, he could tell that it was a person. A girl. She didn't look infected, and appeared to be barely breathing. Tommy came up behind him, and pointed his gun at the girl too. Dean held up a hand, swinging his gun behind his back and knelt down. At first he tried poking her with his boot, but she didn't stir. Deciding to roll her over, his thoughts were confirmed as he stared down at the young female. She looked to be in her early twenties, and was obviously in rough shape.

"She alive?" Tommy asked, leaning over Dean and the near dead woman on the ground.

"Barely," he answered. Looking up at the sky, he thought to himself for a moment. After some hesitation, he knew Bobby would have kicked his ass half way to Mars if he didn't help her. His decision made, he picked her up and placed her in the backseat of their Jeep.

* * *

When she came to, Emma first moved her fingers. Feeling fabric and a soft surface she was confused. _'This doesn't feel like the road I planned to die on…'_ Letting the rest of her limbs wake up, she slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she was lying on her back, and on a bed. Groaning in pain as she started to sit up, she heard footsteps approaching. Her first instinct was to find something to defend herself. If it was an infected person, it was her life or theirs.

"You're awake," a cheery voice rang. Looking to her right she saw a man with short, brown hair and a faded, white lab coat. "Don't worry, you're safe," the man said, coming closer to her and smiling.

"Wha-?" she tried to speak, but her throat was so dry she couldn't form a word.

"Here," the man offered her a bottle of water. After chugging half of it, he took it away. Annoyed, she scowled at him and reached for the bottle again. "Easy. You were severely dehydrated. We need to take things slow."

"What…who are you?" she finally asked.

"My name is Dr. Jason Richardson, but just call me Jason," he answered as he took a sat down on a chair near the small bed she was on.

"Where am I?" she asked in confusion, looking around the room. It looked like an old church or something, with wooden walls and one big room. There was a recent built bathroom with the door hanging open in one corner, but otherwise it was an open area.

"Camp Chitaqua in South Dakota. You were found near dead from severe dehydration in the middle of the road," Jason explained casually as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Camp Chitaqua?" she brushed some of her blonde hair out of the way and tried to sit up a little more.

"Yeah. Dean and Tommy found you, brought you back here, and I fixed you up," he answered and stood to adjust the IV tubing in her arm that she hadn't noticed.

"Dean? Tommy?"

"You'll meet them soon. For now, I'm just gonna do a couple tests to make sure you're all perfect in the head okay?"

"O-okay."

"First off, what is your name?"

"Emma Cooke."

"Emma, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's," she explained with a slight blush.

"I see. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Twenty-four."

"Where were you born?"

"California."

"Out west, eh? Long way from home," he mused.

"Yeah," she answered. He proceeded to ask her other questions about what year it was, about the virus, and then took some blood samples from her. It was then that she noticed she was in someone's t-shirt and what looked like gym shorts as he covered her up with a blanket.

"Well, I'd just like to test your blood, but otherwise you should be free to go by tonight," he informed her.

"Test my blood for what? And go where?" she was still in a daze.

"I like to test for the virus, just in case," he winked at her. "And I also like to get everyone's blood types to see if we can use it, and just to have things on record." Dr. Jason seemed like a kind man, and she was beginning to trust that she was safe. "And as for going, you can go wherever you want. If you want to stay here at the camp, you'll have to talk to Dean. He kind of runs things around here. I'm sure he'll let you stay, just run it by him first before you shack up," Jason chuckled as he moved different test tubes around.

"Umm. Okay," Emma was still completely overwhelmed. One minute she was ready to die on the road, and the next she's in some sort of makeshift hospital at a 'camp'.

"I'll bring in some food and you can rest for now," Jason said with his back still turned towards his work.

"You'll be here?" she asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Of course."

An hour later, Jason brought some bread and fruit for her. Scarfing it down, she thanked him and took a much needed nap. Someone was looking down on her; she was alive. _'Alive, but alone,'_ she reminded herself.

_Emma had nothing. Everything was gone. Her family dead, claimed by the virus that killed countless others. Zombie movies from her childhood had become a gruesome reality. Understanding she only had one choice, she ran to her dad's office and grabbed the two hunting rifles he had and some ammo. Silently saying goodbye to her old home, she set off towards her apartment to collect the few things she could carry. Eventually she lost everything. Eventually she ran out of bullets. Eventually she threw the guns on the ground and kept walking. Eventually she had nothing left. _

"Emma!" Jason's voice woke her from the horrid memories. Shooting her eyes open, she saw the good doctor leaning over her with a smile. "Feeling alright?"

"Fine, thank you," she answered, and sat up. Jason nodded and turned to someone behind him. "This is Dean, the man I told you about earlier. He's here to talk with you, and I'll be right outside," Jason said before leaving her alone with the strange man standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hi," Emma greeted, remembering that Jason said he was one of the people that saved her.

"What's your name?" he asked, completely ignoring her greeting.

"Emma. Emma Cooke," she answered, suddenly wary of the man. He was tall, and had light brown hair that was cut short. With some scruff on his face, she saw he also had striking, green eyes. He was quite attractive, but looked awfully grim. Giving her a serious expression, he started to pace back and forth a bit.

"Emma," he repeated, nodding his head. "Do you plan to stay here or leave?" he bluntly asked.

"Can I stay?" she asked. This 'camp' seemed like a better option than wandering aimlessly around the country dehydrated and starving.

"If you want," he said, pausing his pacing to bring a hand to his chin in thought. "I'm limited on space, so you can't be shy."

"Oh I'm not," she quickly replied. Her hopeful blue eyes bore into his, and she inwardly pleaded that this was her second chance at survival.

"Good. What can you do?"

"What can I do?" she repeated in confusion.

"Can you use a gun? Do you know how to cook? What are you good at?" he prodded. When she stared blankly back at him he added, "Everyone helps out somewhere."

"I used to go hunting with my dad when I was younger upstate. I know how to use a gun," she offered with a shrug. "I'm an awful cook though," she added with a grimace.

"Hunting? Good. You'll be useful at least," he thought out loud. She wondered if she just signed her death sentence as this Dean guy's little Croatoan soldier.

"Useful for what?"

"Raids. Supplies," he muttered as he turned around and called out for the doctor to come back. "Is she cleared to leave?"

"Yes, as long as she has plenty of fluids within the next few days. Any problems with anything, come see me," he smiled at Emma and helped her stand up.

"Come with me," Dean instructed.

"Thank you Dr. Jason," Emma said before following Dean out the door. They left the infirmary room and Dean led her across a hall to another room.

"This is the kitchen. We eat a specified times, but if you're really hungry Maggie here can usually give you something to tide you over until the next meal," he said and gave an older woman a nod. She had to be in her late sixties or early seventies, and was standing behind a counter rolling dough. Maggie smiled kindly at Emma and went back to her work. She followed Dean into the next room which had the same wooden structure as the infirmary. Long tables lined the room and there was a big fireplace at the end. "Obviously this is the dining hall. Pretty self explanatory."

"What is this place? How did you guys find it?" she wondered aloud.

"It used to be a summer camp. I lived nearby and…just had a feeling," Dean answered as he continued forward. They left that building and went down a set of stairs to a dirt trail. He turned left and went down the path, leaving her to catch up.

As they proceeded down the path they passed a man who nodded at Dean. He was in his late forties, and had a graying beard. The man stopped and Dean turned to talk to him. Emma stood off to the side, not sure what to do.

"Xavier wants to go again tomorrow," the man said, and Emma noticed that he had a very thick Nova Scotia accent, or was at least from someplace far north.

"No. We don't need to," Dean answered.

"Just wot he said. And who's this, eh?"

"Emma. She's new. Emma this is Jack." Dean ran a hand through his hair, and seemed anxious or on edge.

"Hi," she said, giving him a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said with a warm smile and curt nod. He was much friendlier than Dean. "Talk to ya later then," he said before walking off in the other direction. Dean started walking again, and they soon came up to another set of stairs leading down towards a shed.

"Down here is the supply building. Back there is the generator room and vehicle storage. On the other side of the cabins we also have a barn with a few horses and livestock." They went back up the same set of stairs, and Dean led her down a different path that veered behind the building that the infirmary and eating area were in. "These are some of the cabins. I'm sure you'll meet everyone in time."

"Where am I staying?" she asked in a flustered tone. It was a lot to take in, and she was still registering the fact that she would have a safe place for a while.

"Well right now we've got the only open cabin being used as an armory. There's a bed open in Xavier and Jack's cabin, but I don't think that's such a good idea," he rambled on as they turned back towards the lake and went down a different path that was near the shoreline.

"Why? Jack seems nice," Emma piped.

"Jack is great. It's Xavier that's the problem." He seemed to be annoyed with her questions, but she never had much of a filter so she continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Look lady, I'm not gettin' into it right now. I've had a long day."

"Sorry," she mumbled, wondering why this guy was so on edge.

"You'll be bunking in my cabin until we can clean out the armory or figure something else out, okay?"

"Okay." He stopped at a cabin between two others that faced the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

2

NOT ALL BAD

Dean led her into his cabin, and her pulse started to bound through her body. She knew nothing about this man, and felt quite unwelcome. _'Maybe he's just stressed. Aren't we all stressed now days?'_ Once inside she saw a loft ladder that led to small second level. It didn't look very big, but probably had enough room for a bed. There were two other doors in the cabin, and the open one signified the small bathroom. Seeing the other closed door, hopes of having her own space sparked within. "Where will I sleep?" she asked, looking out the window at the now dark sky.

"You can take the loft or the couch. The other bedroom is being used for storage," he mumbled, and moved to a small shelf near the front of the cabin. Grabbing a bottle with amber liquid and a glass, he sat down at the empty table. There was a light hanging above the wooden table, and it reminded Emma of her serving job in Huntington Beach. They had similar lights placed above each high top and booth. _'I take back every bad thing I ever said about having to work late at night. That beats having an infected planet,' _she pondered in her head.

"Do you mind if I have the loft?" she asked in a polite tone. Before the virus, Emma was very outgoing and strong. The fear of loved ones being infected and the effects of the Croatoan virus had taken their toll on her. She was now worn out, and not near as strong. A little time alone in a safe place would do her good, and she'd finally have the time to be honest with herself.

"That's fine," he responded, holding out the bottle to her. She took a step forth, and read the whiskey label as one of the few brands she enjoyed. Tilting her head to the side, she held out her hand.

"Wait," Dean said, just as he was about to set the bottle in her hands. "Doc said you were dehydrated. Probably shouldn't be feeding you liquor," he reasoned and set the bottle back down. Her blue eyes bore into his as he drained the glass.

"Probably not," she whispered, really wanting to be alone. As if he could read her thoughts, he stood up and climbed the ladder to the loft. At first, she thought he was going to steal her sleeping spot he'd just said she could have. However, within a matter of seconds he returned to the main level and handed her a shirt.

"Thought you might want to change," he whispered as he handed over the black v-neck. "There are plenty of blankets up there," he added before turning his back on her and returning to the whiskey.

"Thanks," she said, slightly surprised by the kindness. Grabbing onto each rung of the ladder with concentration, she made it up to the small loft. It was much bigger than it seemed. There was a small dresser off to the side, and a comfortable looking bed in the center. On the opposite side of the bed were piles of books and a trunk. Choosing not to pry, she quickly put on the offered shirt and crawled under the covers. The bed smelled of gunpowder and whiskey as Emma laid her head on the pillow. Due to exhaustion, it didn't take long before she slipped into dreamland.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up feeling great. It had been the best night's sleep she'd had in almost two years. The virus had her on the run and never able to fulfill her body's sleep requirements. Rest in a real bed without interruption or fear of Croats did her wonders. With a significant amount of optimism, she sat up and stretched her arms high above her head with a yawn. Remembering the events from the day prior, she listened for any noise to indicate that Dean was in the cabin. Hearing nothing, she decided to use the restroom and find some breakfast. Climbing down the ladder was much more challenging than going up the night before. Unfamiliar with climbing down ladders while still sleepy, her foot slipped and she soon hit the hard, wooden floor with a thud. "Bitch!" she cursed under her breath as a throbbing pain developed in her head.

"Well mornin' to you too," Dean's voice rang from behind her. Startled, she jerked upright and tried to focus her vision on him.

"I didn't know you were in here," she mumbled as she rubbed at her head.

"Oh, I'm here. Quite the show this morning," he mused as he polished a knife in his hands. She scoffed at his comment and rose to her feet. He stared at her disheveled form with a steady gaze.

"What?" she said after a minute of silence.

"Nothing," he shook his head and turned his attention back to the blade. "Why don't you get washed up…? I'm going to bring you to the doc for a quick check up, and then we have some work to do," he explained.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed and made her way to the bathroom.

While she was showering Dean heard a knock at the door. Turning his head, he saw Tommy waiting in the doorway. "Come on in," Dean drawled.

"How's your house guest?" Tommy asked with a smirk. Dean shot him a glare and rolled his eyes.

"Just peachy. Got to bring her to doc, then we'll see what she can do with a gun. We're short on people man," the hunter explained.

"Can she ride?" Tommy asked while toying with one of the many knives Dean had lain out on the table.

"Never asked."

"Well it'd be nice to have more people just to run rounds," his friend offered.

"Yeah, I'll ask her. How's Nina doin'?" he asked Tommy with a hint of a smirk.

"Awe man shut up."

"What? I'm just asking. It's not like there's a whole lot of fish in the sea anymore," Dean mused, letting his guard down temporarily.

"You _know_ I like her. Is it really necessary to rub it in? Just let me deal with it."

"Tommy, you're kind of putsy, you know that?" Dean commented. For a minute it felt like he was joking around with Sammy it the old days. _'Sammy.'_ The stone expression returned to his face and Tommy knew that the moment was over. Before either man could say anything further, the bathroom door opened. "Alright. I'll see you later," Dean stated.

"Yeah. Later man. Hi Emma," Tommy said before leaving.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Tommy. He was the one who spotted you on the road."

"Oh," she said, thanking him in her head for helping save her life. "Will we see him soon?"

"I'm sure you'll see him at lunch," Dean snapped, wanting to go.

"Lunch? Why not breakfast?"

"Well if you haven't noticed sweetheart, you slept past breakfast. I saved you a roll, but you'll have to eat on the way," he said as he walked out the door to wait for her on the small porch. Sighing, she grabbed the roll that was on the table and couldn't help the small smile. _'He must not be all bad,'_ she thought.

* * *

Walking towards the infirmary, Emma was struggling to keep up. Dean was carrying a bag, and yet he was still getting further ahead with each step. "Can you slow down sasquatch? I'm not exactly seven feet tall back here," she huffed with a smile. Her humor was starting to return. He stopped dead in his tracks and stiffened. She stood to his left and he stared down at her. It was plain to see an emotion of hurt, but it only lasted a brief second before his stone gaze returned and he pressed forward towards the building. Emma let out a frustrated breath and followed him. Within minutes they were entering the infirmary that she'd been in the day before.

"Emma," Jason greeted.

"Hi Dr. Jason," she called as Dean ushered her into the room.

"Just Jason," the doctor said with a wink.

"Give her a quick check up doc, I'm planning on taking her out to the field," Dean said, taking a seat on one of the tables. As the doctor checked her over, Dean fiddled with the zipper on his coat. "You test her blood and whatnot?" he tried to casually ask.

"Yes. Clear of the virus obviously, and you're A positive," Jason said to Emma in a cheery tone as he performed a neurological check on her.

"Is that a good thing?" she wondered. Dean nodded to himself, a little speck of relief rushing through him. The doctor was trying to create emergency blood supply for when they came back injured. Any blood was helpful if it mean saving another person who wasn't infected. If they happened to be bit on a raid, Dean was sure to end their lives with dignity. Nobody infected was allowed in the camp. Period.

"Yes. We're trying to keep emergency blood on stock for when the boys run into trouble out there. Raids are pretty dangerous, especially since they have to go farther each time for certain supplies," Jason exclaimed.

"Oh. That makes sense I guess. Well if you want…" she held out her arm for him. Dean chuckled and Jason gave a hearty laugh.

"You're about to go out to the field. I don't think giving blood is the best idea. Plus, you are still a little dehydrated. You've got water, right?" Jason said looking back at Dean.

"Yeah," he answered. Emma shrugged and looked up at the doctor.

"Well if you want, later I can come by," she offered.

"Sure. That would be better," Jason said, and gave Dean a pointed look. Emma saw the gesture and scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. Before she had the chance to ask what it was about, Dean spoke up.

"She good to go then?"

"Yes. Good luck," Jason said, scratching the scruff on his face before winking goodbye to Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

3

FIRST DINE

Dean led Emma out past the cabins and main buildings. The sun warmed her skin, and the summer heat was comforting. Surrounding them were plains of grass and a wooded area off to the left. Near the woods was a metal barn. Dean threw the bag on the ground he'd been carrying and started rummaging through it. She was still taking in the peacefulness of the camp, and noticed a few horses by the barn. She wondered what other animals they had, and if they ate them or not.

"Focus," Dean said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I am focusing. I'm focusing on the barn. What do you guys all have here? You eat chickens? How did you find them?" she rambled off.

"Yes we have chickens. Yes we eat them. We raided a farm about an hour north of here, and all we have is chickens and a few horses. Are you done with the questions now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he held a shotgun in his hands.

"You know, you don't have to be such a dick," she retorted. He was taken aback by her comment and blinked a few times before holding back a smile.

"I'm a dick because it's my responsibility to keep this place safe," he explained in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Stop asking so many questions and pay attention!" he raised his voice. Without answering, Emma grabbed the shotgun from his hands. Loading it and clicking the safety off in a matter of seconds, she fired a round into the air, ejected the shell, and turned the safety back on before handing it back to him.

"Okay smartass. What about this one?" he handed her his colt and folded his arms across his chest in anticipation. She held the gun and looked up at him with irritation.

"I don't know how to use a handgun," she admitted and rolled her eyes as he took it back from her.

"Then watch," he said, while he quickly showed her how to load the magazine and use the safety. "See all those cans over there?"

"Yeah," she said, spotting the old soup cans lined up to their right on a fence.

"I want you to shoot those. Take your time though, it's not just point and shoot like a shotgun. You've actually got to aim. And try not to waste the bullets; take your time," he commented as he took a step behind her. The first few shots were pretty rough, but she hit a few cans. It reminded Dean of his father, John. When Dean was young, just a boy, John had taken him out to Bobby Singer's backyard. They spent hours out there while John taught his eldest how to use a gun and shoot.

"Here," Dean said coming up behind her. Leaning his head next to hers, he put his hand over hers. Her breath quickened and she could feel her pulse bounding through her veins. "Relax," he said. _'I am definitely not relaxed with you this close to me,'_ she thought. "See these two dots on the gun? Those need to be lined up. That means you're shooting straight," he said and moved away. Once she couldn't feel the heat of him on her right cheek, she relaxed a bit. Focusing on the two dots, she squeezed the trigger and hit the can. Grinning she looked back at him with a satisfied attitude. "Keep going," he encouraged with the slightest hint of a smirk. He wouldn't dare admit it, but a small sense of pride leaked through his emotional barricade.

* * *

After a few hours of shooting, Dean nodded in approval and they went to the dining hall. Food smelled amazing, and Emma gave a quick wave to Maggie in the kitchen. She looked busy preparing food but managed to wave back quickly. Emma followed Dean's form up to the counter where there was a table full of food. The room was very busy, and Emma saw whole tables staring at her as she stood behind Dean. Grabbing a plate, she followed him through the line. They had fish, which she guessed was from the lake, and vegetables. There was also soup and a few rolls. It looked like the Kings buffet to her, considering she ate cold food from a can since the virus hit.

Slightly nervous, she continued to walk behind Dean towards a table in the corner. It was unoccupied, and Dean sat down near the window. When he saw her standing there, he sighed and motioned for her to sit across from him. "Don't be too welcoming or anything," she muttered.

"Sorry." He knew she was probably scared considering she'd been on her own for a while.

"Wow! He apologizes?!" she said in sarcastic shock. Dean didn't reply to her comment, because Tommy sat down next to him.

"Hey man," Tommy greeted. He was very good looking, with raven hair and chocolate eyes. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt, she could spot grease stains on him. He smelled of oil, and she assumed he was doing something with cars or machinery. "Emma," he greeted.

"Hi. I didn't get to thank you earlier," she said with a smile. He smirked back at her and waved his hand in protest.

"No need to. We're a dying species, gotta look out for each other right?" he joked and smiled over at Dean who just picked at his food.

"Well either way, thank you."

"No worries. So Dean, I talked to Xavier this morning. Apparently he was dead set on a second raid and didn't quite like it when Jack told him you said no." Dean rolled his eyes and chewed on his fish.

"I think he'll survive," the hunter said. "Where's Nina?"

"Why do you have to ask that man? I told her to meet me here for lunch. She was helping Katy in the garden, and said 'maybe'."

"Maybe?" Dean questioned with the start of a smirk. The constant sexual tension between Tommy and Nina was amusing to him.

"Maybe. I've been trying not to think about it, but thanks to you I'm gonna sit here all twitchy now," Tommy said with a scowl in Dean's direction.

"Shut up and eat your fish," Dean chuckled. Emma smiled at Dean. She liked seeing him laugh, even if it was short lived. She assumed Nina was Tommy's love interest, but didn't pry. Instead, she focused her gaze on Dean. He seemed a little more relaxed when he was with Tommy. "Food is hard work, you going to eat that?" Dean asked her. Looking down at her still full plate, she blushed and nodded. Tommy gave a chuckle and nibbled at his food.

"Hey!" a voice rang. Lifting her head up, Emma saw a medium sized woman coming towards their table with her own plate.

"Nina, you came," Tommy said, relief evident in his voice.

"Well I had to eat lunch, didn't I?" She laughed. "I told Katy I'd be back later to help with the garden," she explained as she sat down next to Emma and across from Tommy. "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Emma. You're Nina?" Emma held her hand out. Nina shook it with a beaming smile and nodded.

"The one and only. You're new? Tommy was talking about you. He and Dean found you?" she questioned as she dug into her lunch. The woman talked really fast that Emma took a couple seconds to register what she just said.

"Uh, yeah," she answered with a smirk as she tried some of the fish. "This is pretty good," she commented and looked up to see Dean smirk at her. _'I made him smirk.'_

"Get used to it. It's the easiest protein we have around here with the lake," Dean said. He wished he had more time to spend out on the lake. It was their most convenient and fresh food source.

"I don't mind it. Tommy over here isn't exactly the biggest fan," Nina teased the man across from her. She pushed her black hair behind her ear and grinned at him. Emma thought she looked Hispanic, and she was really pretty. _'Maybe I can make a friend,'_ she thought. Friends were hard to come by, yet they used to be in abundance for her. Hearing the chatter around her, it was quite obvious that she was the gossip for the day. Looking around, she made awkward eye contact with a few people. Across the room she saw the man named Jack that they'd ran into the day before on the path. He was the one with the Nova Scotia accent. She smiled in his direction and received a nod in return.

"Yeah that's fine," Dean answered, and Emma had missed the conversation.

"Huh?" she asked, taking a bite of vegetables.

"I'm going to have you tag along with Nina for a bit. I have a few things to take care of," Dean said, finishing his plate and looking up at her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Emma said, not wanting to be a bother.

"Good. I'll see you later," he said and left without another word. Tommy quickly followed but whispered something in Nina's ear before leaving that caused a giggle to slip past her lips.

"Are you and Tommy together?" Emma inquired now that the guys were gone.

"Tommy? No. I wish. We just flirt. That's about it. I think he's got other girls," Nina openly answered.

"Other girls? Who? I only saw like three other women in here?"

"Yeah, well you know…guys get urges…" she trailed off. "And there are more of us ladies. Some are still working, and a few are in Castiel's cabin."

"Castiel?" she questioned. The name seemed foreign to her.

"He's Dean's friend. I'm sure you'll meet him soon," Nina replied with a grin.

"Well for the record I think Tommy likes you. And I think you'd be cute together," Emma offered. She was trying to make nice with Nina in hopes of a friendship, but she also didn't want to reveal all of Tommy's feelings she'd overheard. It had been so long since she'd had an honest conversation with another girl, she wasn't sure if she was doing it right.

"Awe thanks darlin'." Nina chuckled and they soon finished their lunches. "We're heading out to do chores so you might want to change." Emma looked down at the gym shorts she'd been wearing since the day before and the black v-neck Dean had borrowed her.

"This is all I have. I don't know what happened to the clothes Dean and Tommy found me in, but I doubt they're in wearable condition anyways." Nina put a finger to her mouth in thought and swayed back and forth."

"Let's go check the stock room."


	4. Chapter 4

4

I DON'T HAVE TO ASK

Nina was able to find Emma some clothes in the stock room, and even a pair of boots. They were heading out to the barn to help with some chores. Emma was unsure where Dean went, but figured that she could be put to use just about anywhere.

"So whose cabin did you get?" Nina asked as they neared the metal building.

"Oh, I'm staying in Dean's cabin right now." Nina stopped in her tracks and stared at Emma.

"You're staying in Dean's cabin? Did you sleep with him?"

"What? No! I just got her yesterday! And I wouldn't do that," Emma defended herself. _'What kind of woman does she think I am? A slut? I mean sure Dean's attractive…really…really attractive. But that's beside the point. I'm not that kind of woman. I don't just sleep with people I just met.'_

"Oh good. Sorry, but nobody's ever been offered a spot in his cabin. He doesn't really have many visitors either. Mainly just Tommy."

"Oh. Well no, I have not slept with Dean. He's too…" Emma trailed off in thought trying to find the best way to describe him.

"Scary?" Nina offered.

"No, not scary. Just….I don't know."

"Most people are afraid of him at first. He's a nice guy though, he just has a lot on his shoulders. He's looking out for all of us. That kind of responsibility can make you out to be kind of scary sometimes. At least that's what I thought of him when I first came here," Nina said just as they reached the barn. She opened the door and grabbed a bucket of feed, and then handed one to Emma as well. The girls started to feed the chickens, and Emma couldn't believe she was playing farmer Brown.

"How did you find this place?" Emma asked honestly.

"Well...I'm originally from Louisiana. North part of the state. I was with my mother when the virus broke out in my town. Our first instinct was to move north, and try to make it to Canada or something. She died in Nebraska, and I found myself outside of these gates three months later. Never made it to Canada."  
"I'm sorry. I lost my family too," Emma said sincerely. Nina wiped at her eyes, and Emma focused back on the chickens.

"Jack was the one who found me. I snuck inside the gates and didn't make it too far. He found me in the backseat of this old, black car. Turned out that it used to be Dean's car, and he was kind of attached to it. Needless to say, he was extra grumpy towards me for at least a month after I was found," Nina let out a tired laugh at the memory.

"Boys and their toys, right?" Emma giggled. After the chickens, Emma helped Nina fill the water tank for the horses and they were sitting outside the barn.

"Why are there horses if you have vehicles?"

"Border control. Dean insists on keeping someone patrolling the perimeter at all times. We all have a shift that we rotate. At least the ones who can," Nina provided as she toyed with a loose string on her shirt.

"That's actually a good idea," Emma stated, and looked up at the sky.

"What are you two ladies doing?" Jack asked in his classic accent as he got off the horse he'd used to check the perimeter.

"Oh, contemplating life," Nina said with a smile up at him. He chuckled and brought the horse into the makeshift barn before returning to where Emma and Nina sat. "Who's on the next shift?"

"Xavier." Emma tilted her head at the mention of Xavier. He was one of the reasons that Dean had her in his cabin. What was wrong with Xavier?

"Speak of the devil," Nina grumbled as Xavier sauntered up to the barn.

"You ladies waiting for me eh?" Xavier said in a cocky tone.

"Eww. No," Nina said.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Xavier extended a hand towards Emma. He had the same accent as Jack. "Xavier," he introduced himself and brought Emma's hand up to his lips.

"Emma," she answered, and was a bit uncomfortable.

"Knock it off Xavier," Dean's voice called as he approached. Xavier stood up straight and looked Dean in the eye. There was obvious tension between the two, and it had been that way ever since they met.

"What, I don't see your name written on her forehead, eh?" A wave of anger hit Dean, and he knew it was irrational to get upset over Xavier and his snarky comments. However, Dean had always had a short temper, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd had enough of the annoying Canadian.

"Come on, get on the damn horse and start your shift before you get knocked the fuck out," Jack offered, sharing a look with Dean. Xavier rolled his eyes and waltzed into the barn. Dean looked down at Nina who was seated next to Emma.

"Did you do chores?" he asked.

"Yeah, showed Emma how the barn works. Told her about the border control."

"Thanks. Emma, come with me," Dean ordered. He looked exhausted as he stared down at the newest camp member. She remained silent as she stood up to follow him. Nina gave her a pointed look with a smirk, but Emma didn't notice. "Tommy is having cards tonight," Dean added in Nina's direction before he trailed off with Emma in tow.

"Cards?" she asked as they continued down the worn path.

"One of the only things to do for entertainment around here. Unless you're Cas," he gruffly answered. Cards were something that Dean had enjoyed his entire life. He had both good and bad memories of poker. When he was younger, it was fun to do something just him and his dad while Sammy took a nap. He had fun playing with Bobby when John would drop the boys off for a week, and he remembered teaching a hot girl how to play in high school. Once he grew older, he started hustling poker just to make enough money to feed himself and Sammy when John was gone. At Camp Chitaqua, it was simply a way to pass the time.

"Who is that?"

"You'll find out in just a minute," he said, once again acting annoyed with her questioning. A few minutes later they approached a cabin that was further down the row from Dean's. Walking up the stairs, Emma saw Dean's posture stiffen in front of her. Old Indian music could be heard from inside the cabin as they passed through the beaded curtain. A man was sitting on the floor facing away from them. "Cas," Dean called. After a few seconds, the man stood to face Dean.

"Ahh, ladies, our fearless leader has come for a visit. Oh, and he brought…" Cas stared at Emma with a knowing smirk, "a friend," he finally finished.

"Emma, this is Cas. He's an angel. Or…was an angel," Dean explained.

"Is she here for the orgy?" Cas asked with a smile and a wink. Emma's ocean eyes bugged out and she looked at Dean in fear.

"What? No! She's just tagging along with me. She just got here yesterday, and she's going to come on the next raid. I came here to tell you that we'll be leaving in a few days. You're coming with. So do whatever it is you do before a raid, sex ritual, I really don't wanna know," Dean offered.

"Where?" Cas asked.

"Next state over. I got a lead on it," Dean's voice lowered. Emma knew they were talking about something not meant for her ears, but she listened anyway.

"Very well. I'll be ready," Cas said. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Cooke."

"How did you know my name?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know things. Ladies? Why don't you go wash up?" the ex-angel turned on Dean and Emma and followed the three women into a different room.

* * *

"Well that was interesting. To say the least," Emma commented as Dean led them back down the path. "Why exactly am I with you and not working with Nina?"

"Again with the questions," he muttered in response before stopping in his tracks to face her. "You're not with Nina because you're going to go on a raid. You have skills with a gun that Nina doesn't. This makes you valuable to me. If you haven't noticed, I'm short on people around here willing to do more than make food or feed animals. Most of the people here are too PTSD to be reliable on a raid. This means you stay with me, and learn as much as you can in a few days to come with. I need bodies," he explained.

"You need bodies? Am I going on some suicide mission? You didn't even ask if I wanted to go!" Dean could see a storm brewing in her eyes and tried not to focus on them.

"No. It's not a suicide mission, not this one at least," he looked up at the sky. "And I don't _have_ to ask. If you don't like the way things are around here, go ahead and leave." His tone was harsh, and Emma had to tell herself to be strong over and over again in her head. He didn't have many options, and he needed her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, and thought about where she would be had Dean and Tommy not found her. This was her only option, and she wanted to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

5

CATFIGHT

Dean brought Emma to the stock building, and helped her grab a few necessities that she'd need. There wasn't much to choose from, but she found a hairbrush and other miscellaneous toiletries. "You'll be able to get some more stuff in a few days when we go on a raid. Since we're going to a different state, we'll make it a big load," he commented as he helped her carry the items back to his cabin. "Dinner is in an hour," he said before leaving her alone in the cabin.

She wasn't sure where Dean had gone, but decided to make the best of her time alone. She hadn't been alone since they found her the day prior. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at the bathroom. "Shower," she said to herself out loud. Taking a relatively quick shower, she was towel drying her blonde locks afterwards. Dean had one simple clock in the main room, and she saw that her hour was almost up. She remembered the way to the dining hall, but was slightly nervous. _'Will Nina be there? Tommy? Will Dean save a seat for me?'_ She felt like it was her first day of high school, and laughed at her silliness. After putting on a fresh shirt and some pants that were too big, she started towards the dining hall.

Entering the same way Dean had, she walked past the kitchen and found herself hesitant to grab a plate. The simple buffet table was set up again, but this time had dinner food on it instead. Going through the line, she held her plate and scanned the room. To her left was a table that five girls occupied all giving Emma curious stares. One of them was a dark brunette, and she shot a glare in Emma's direction.

"That's Madi. Don't mind her," Tommy's voice rang from behind her. Turning to face him, she gave a small smile.

"Okay?" she said unsure. "Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied and she followed Tommy to the same table in the corner. The dining tables were made of old fashioned wood, and had a very rustic feel to them. Sitting across from Tommy, she set her plate of food down. "So how's the first day going? Dean says you'll be joining us in a few days for a big raid?" he asked as he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

"It's okay. A lot of new faces, and it's still really new. Being on your own for so long, it's hard to adjust to somewhat normal," she took a sip of some water on the table. "And yeah, I guess I'm going. Don't really have a choice, huh?" She gave a half smirk.

"Don't be intimidated by Dean. He's just got a lot to deal with. We'll look out for ya, don't be worried about the raid. Plus, on the bright side you get first pick. Coming on the raids means you can get extra stuff for yourself. Nina has me get things for her every now and then. You know…girl stuff," he waved his hand for emphasis and continued to devour his food. Emma pondered over the thought of being on a raid with Tommy, Dean, Cas, and whoever else normally went. She couldn't help the nervousness that hit her, and tried her best to focus on her food. _'I'm just a girl who went hunting with her dad a few times. I'm not a soldier ready for battle!'_

Dean interrupted her thoughts when he sat down next to her. Nodding at Tommy, Dean pulled a flask from his coat and took a drink. "Hi," she said, looking at his form. He lowered the flask and gave her an inquisitive stare.

"Hey," he said, and quickly turned his attention to Tommy who'd begun talking about one of the vehicles. Halfway through their meal, a young girl approached their table. She had to be no older than twelve, and had brown, wavy hair.

"Dean?" she asked in a timid voice. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Maggie has a list for you," she said, waiting for an answer.

"Sounds good sweetie," Dean replied. _'Sweetie? Is that his daughter or something?'_ Emma thought. She'd not heard Dean talk in such a nice manner to anyone since she'd been around him.

"Who was that?" Emma asked as the young girl trotted back towards the kitchen.

"Sarah," Tommy answered. "She lives with Maggie, and helps her out in the kitchen. Sweet girl."

"Her parents died," Dean added, not looking up from his plate. When he found the little girl in an abandoned house they were raiding, he immediately took her in. She found a mother figure in Maggie, and was still alive because Dean rescued her. He knew what she was going through, his parents died too. And as far as he was concerned, so did his brother.

"Oh," she said in understanding.

"You coming for cards tonight Emma?" Tommy asked.

"Sure?" she said in a question, looking up at Dean.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma and Dean were in his cabin. She'd just finished organizing the few clothes she'd found in the stock room, and Dean was reading through an old, leather book. After fixing her hair, she descended the ladder from the loft to find him sitting at the table. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"You're coming to Tommy's too?" she wondered.

"I always do," he sing-songed and stood to leave. Following him, they walked to Tommy's cabin and were welcomed by everyone. Tommy's cabin looked identical to Dean's concerning the layout. There were six people surrounding the table, a few of which Emma recognized.

"Dean!" Tommy's cheery voice called from the far end of the table. Smiling, the leader took a seat next to his friend. The other open chair, which Emma assumed was for her, was on the other side of Tommy right across from Dean. "Emma! You made it. Guys, some of you already know Emma," Tommy started to introduce. Still nervous, Emma took the vacant seat and scanned the table of survivors. "Emma, you know Nina, Jack, and Dean mentioned you met Castiel," Tommy gestured to them. "This is Madi and Steve," he added, pointing towards the two unknown people. Madi was the same dark haired woman who'd stared her down at dinner, and Emma felt slight unease. Steve was a large man, with curly hair. He gave her a warm, welcoming smile and said hello.

"Hi," she greeted with a small wave. Dean watched her as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Welcome to the party," Castiel said, giving Emma a wink. "You know how to play poker?"

"No," she admitted with a small blush.

"Awe it's easy, you'll catch on quick," Steve joined in. Nina laughed and pointed at the large man.

"Then why do you _always_ lose?" she teased. Emma and a few others laughed at the comment.

"That's because you cheat," Steve mumbled as he took a sip of his warm beer. Refrigeration was a luxury at the camp, and Emma figured only the necessary food was kept cold in the kitchen. She knew they needed gas to run the generators, and that it was sparse. Tommy quickly explained how to play, and soon Dean was dealing cards. Madi had refused to speak to Emma, and kept her gaze focused on anything but the new camp member. During the game, Emma saw how at ease Dean seemed compared to earlier. He wasn't fully enjoying himself, but he wasn't the grouchy man either. He even smiled at her a few times. Dean won every round until Emma was lucky enough to beat him.

"WHAT?! Someone beat you Dean!" Tommy yelled with laughter. After a few drinks, it was clear that dear old Jack Daniels had made Tommy a little giddy.

"Yes she did," Dean drawled with a smirk in Emma's direction before taking a drink from his glass. Everyone was laughing except for Madi.

"The only reason you let her win is because she's your new whore," Madi said, ceasing the lighthearted atmosphere. Dean froze and turned his eye on the brunette. Emma's face flushed a tomato red, and Tommy's eyes bugged out.

"Excuse me? You're just jealous that you can't come over to his cabin anymore and fuck your brains out! If anyone's the whore, it's you Madi. You've slept with almost everyone here and now nobody wants you!" Nina yelled in Emma's defense. Steve looked scared and uncomfortable, while Castiel had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I'm the whore? Look at _this_ little blonde piece of ass! He's letting her stay in his damn cabin! And who I have sex with is none of your business," Madi countered. Emma saw things getting heated, and set her cards down from the forgotten game.

"Nina," Tommy started but didn't finish his sentence when Nina held a finger up in protest.

"You bitch," Nina spat.

"Look at her! She's just some helpless slu-" Madi's harsh words were interrupted by Emma.

"I'm right here you know. What is your problem?" Emma asked, and saw Madi's surprised expression at the outburst. Back before the virus, Emma was a very strong, outspoken person and wasn't about to let some random woman chew her out for no reason. Madi started to say something back as she stood up from her seat but Dean didn't let her.

"Enough!" his loud voice boomed. Emma jumped in surprise and trained her eyes on him. "Madi, I think you should leave," he added. He didn't want her talking about or to Emma that way. Sure he'd slept with Madi a few times, but Nina wasn't far from the truth. Madi was a whore, and she had no right to talk bad about Emma. She was causing unnecessary drama, and Dean _hated_ drama.

"Bu-"

"Now." Dean's word was official, leaving no room for argument. With a huff, the brunette stormed out of the cabin and made sure to slam the door as hard as she could.

"Welcome to Camp Chitaqua," Castiel said with his grin still in place.


End file.
